oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
South Winds
About a month after his desertion and departure from Karego Island, Kanryu had already faced some pirate crews and marines, but during a storm he ended up shipwrecked for his low experience in navigation, losing consciousness the tide guided the future captain of Pirate Ning to tropical island Kanashi where his adventure would really begin. ---- "Damn it, the day is long past, when I'll be asleep." Says Kanryu after waking up on the beach. "It will be possible if the tide has brought me there should be debris from the boat here too," says Kanryu as he persistently searches for a clue to his bacon. After a few minutes of walking Kanryu finds the wreckage of his boat, and begins to search them, to his detriment, finding nothing useful "Wait, what was that noise? Says Kanryu after hearing a sound coming from the forest near the beach. Kanryu is faced with a clearing where he meets a large bird, which seemed to be preparing to attack. The massive bird could be identified as a Super Sparrow, a species of bird that was native to South Blue. A quick glance at some of it's skin would reveal several burned markings. Alongside it appeared several lash marks. The beast had clearly been subjected to some form of harm. And even further, it's injuries seemed fresh, with one of the marks still sizzling. "KAAAAW!" It cried out. In an instant, something crashed down upon the Sparrow. The force of the collision caused an unbearable amount of dust and debris to scatter throughout the area. The dust was accompanied with a sudden wave of heat, the bird once more crying out in pain as the heat lashed out. Once it all cleared up, a young woman reared her had back, causing her locks to flow back and clear of her face as a result. In her hands was the grip of a whip. The body of the whip had coiled around the bird, holding it's defeated body in place. Her gaze would fall upon Kanryu. "Oh, HI! You must be new here? Nice to meet ya, name's E-" As she spoke, she slipped out of the Sparrow's body, he excitement causing her to forget all about her hunt. As she fell, the bird was released of it's constraints. It quickly pulled itself up and flew off, the force of it's propulsion being such that it caused the woman to slight back some, having to sit in a kneel and hold the ground as not to fly back too far. "Great, now it's gone!" She sighed, turning to look at Kanryu. "Sorry about that. The name's Edna! What brings ya here?" Edna spoke, her voice energetic and welcoming. "Miss, are you all right?", inquired Kanryu as he approaches the girl, crouching next to the girl to help her through. Kanryu politely saying "forgive me for not helping screen, by the way my name is Ning Kanryu." Edna looked at Kanryu, playfully brushing him off. "Oh don't worry about it. Kanryu eh? Nice name!" She looked behind him, seeing the wreckage of a boat. "Washed up on shore did'ya?" "You seem to be brave, hunting a Super Sparrow alone, I see you've already realized I'm a shipwreck."Kanryu goes back to Edna with a shy smile. "Yea...yea. So you wanna come into the village or?" Edna inquired. "Well, I accept, if it doesn't bother you of course," he replies. "Well, I don't want to abuse your kindness, miss, but it wouldn't be bad, since I'm a few days away from eating properly," says Kanryu with a shy smile and a flushed face. Edna looked at Kanryu with a face nearly of surprise, and maybe even a bit of worry. "Awe c'mon, if you're gonna brave the seas then you need a good meal every day, three times a day! And that's just the bare minimum!" She called out, skipping a bit ahead before eventually looking back. "So, is it just you? Or are there others?" She asked, mostly in relation to whether he held a crew or not. "Well, it's still just me, even though I've been at sea almost a month and I haven't found anyone to call my attention to myself, well, at least not yet." Fierce Competition Ten days after finding and recruiting Edna, Kanryu and his new companion sailed through the waters of South Blue, the sun was rising and from afar Kanryu sees a seagull approaching his small boat, after landing on top of the mast the seagull knocks down a newspaper and takes off again, Kanryu then catches the newspaper and starts to foil it. "That's the opportunity I've been waiting for, I'm going to get this sword, no matter what it takes!", exclaims Kanryu, with a calm smile on your face. "Someone looks happy!" Edna called out, appearing as if she mindlessly drifted into the scenery. "A sword huh? Gonna show me some super cool slicing skills?" "Oh, calm down, we're not in a small boat here after all, and I'd rather not sink again, but wait till we get to Clearence and watch the tournament, after all I can't miss the chance to get a sword like that." Category:Role-Plays Category:Shouri01